


Frozen Twilight

by HeartWithFire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, Christa viendo cosas indecentes, Confesiones, Drama, Escuadron 104, Estupidos headcanons, Fluff, Humor, Lemon, Marco siendo un amor con Christa, Marco y Christa siendo amigos, Mención de Shadis, Romance, Sasha glotona, Smut, Ymir celosa, jeanmarco, primeros besos, yumikuri
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2265147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartWithFire/pseuds/HeartWithFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christa reflexiona sobre su vida, sus objetivos y sus sentimientos.<br/>Ama a Ymir, pero no tiene el valor para decírselo, además sabe que todos la rechazarían por amar a una mujer. Después de todo ante los ojos de la sociedad la homosexualidad se ve como una enfermedad.</p><p> Pero por suerte Marco esta ahí para animarla a que diga lo que sienta. Tras conversar con él sobre todo lo que siente y ver un acto que la llena de fe ¿Logrará Christa decir lo que sientes por Ymir?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen Twilight

                                       En un mundo confuso y divergente, donde todo iba variando, ofreciendo un cambio tras otro como en el que vivía Christa Renz, era normal intentar pararse un segundo y observar detenidamente todo. Miraba como moría el crepúsculo con una brisa helada mientras se relajaba en la torre de vigilancia, después de haber terminado una prueba teórica sobre el mantenimiento del equipo de maniobras y su correcta utilización, todos sus compañeros acabaron agotados. Muchos consideraban que eran soldados y estaban ahí para ejercitarse no para leer libros o estudiar, así que había muy pocos compañeros que se lo tomaban en serio, a pesar de ser una parte importante para conseguir llegar a ser uno de los diez mejores de su escuadrón.

                                        Eso la hacía pensar en la razón por la que se había ido a ser soldado, ella era hija de una prostituta, no era alguien que vieran precisamente con buenos ojos. Todos la juzgaban por ser quien era, al principio lo soportaba, pero cuando iba creciendo escuchaba los comentarios de otras cortesanas; decían que ella sería una ramera de gran valor por su belleza angelical. Esas palabras la aterrorizaban, puede que su madre; a la cual quería y respetaba, tuviera ese estilo de vida pero no por ello debía seguir su camino. Cuando cumplió los trece años empezó a pensar que sería de ella, la prostitución era algo que jamás practicaría y el trabajo en el campo no era algo que le llamará la atención ¿Pero que le quedaba a una pobre hija ilegitima de una cortesana? A ojos de sociedad ella no era nada, no podría tener un trabajo respetuoso como comerciante o vendedora ¿Era eso lo que se merecía? ¿Ser juzgada y condenada a una vida como paria por su origen? Entonces fue cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Sería soldado. Los soldados eran personas respetables que luchaban por el bien de su pueblo, cualquiera que tuviera valentía y pudiera soportar el entrenamiento podría ser soldado. Los comandantes y altos rangos militares no tenían que ser precisamente hijos de nobles o personas adineradas, el ejercito era un sitio donde todos eran tratados por igual. Eso era lo que más admiraba del ejercito. Sí, ella se alistaría al ejercito, demostraría que detrás de todos los prejuicios había una persona de valía. Su madre no se opuso, de hecho la animo a que se alistará y de que intentase ir a la Policía Militar, el lugar donde van los mejores soldados de su promoción. Lo había decidido, cuando terminase el entrenamiento ella saldría siendo una de las mejores de clase y pertenecería a la Policía Militar, haría que todos estuvieran orgullosa de ella. Iría al mundo y le gritaría "Soy Christa Renz y soy-"

 

-¡UN MONTÓN DE MIERDA!- Salto repentinamente una voz malhumorada, haciendo que saliera de sus ensoñaciones.

 

-¡Jean! No digas eso, los exámenes son muy importantes.-

 

                                    Protestó una voz con tono amable que Christa conocía de sobra. Ella se giró para ver una escena que todo el escuadrón conocía de sobra: Jean soltando tacos y quejándose de algo mientras que Marco iba detrás suyo intentando que se calmará o regañándole. Daba igual como lo viera, Marco siempre estaba con Jean, ya fuera apoyándole o reprochándole algo, pero eran uña y carne, vamos inseparables.  
Ambos siguieron caminando pasando por delante de la torre de vigilancia sin percatarse de su presencia. Jean iba andando con los brazos flexionados hacia atrás en una pose de "Me da igual todo", en cambio Marco iba a su lado llevando dos tazas de café mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro.

 

-No se para que narices tengo que hacer un test teórico de como cuidar de mi equipo, es una gilipollez hacernos aprender esto, somos soldados y por ello no deberíamos de examinarnos en algo escrito. No vine aquí ha escribir una novela. Lo que tendrían que hacer es pagar a alguien que se encargará de mantenerlo por nosotros.-

 

-No creó que las cosas estén para derrochar el dinero en eso. Y no es una tontería.- Volvió a suspirar el pecoso.- A ver Jean, si no cuidas bien tú equipo se podría estropear y es lo último que querrías que te ocurriera en alguna misión.-

 

-¡Pero si no vamos a matar a ningún titán! ¡Esto será pura decoración.-

 

-Te equivocas, los utilizaríamos para movernos por las ciudades. Y a ti te gusta demasiado hacer acrobacias con el equipo, así que lo utilizarías. Por no decir que el equipo es fascinante, cuando lo desmontas y lo montas puedes ver lo complejo que es. Y no hablemos de cuando-

 

-No empieces otra vez con tú mierda del equipo.- Dijo con Jean con bordería.- Estoy harto de las charlas sobre mantenimiento y del equipo ¿Se usarlo, no? Pues ya esta, además ya estas tú para limpiar mi equipo.-

                             

                                  " _Ouch_ " Pensó Christa, eso había sido un poco cruel por parte de Jean. Pobre Marco siempre soportando los berrinches de Kirschstein y ahora le tenía de criado. No era la única a la que le había dolido, la expresión de Marco le delataba, y con razón.

 

-Tienes razón.-dijo Marco con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos.-Creó que me voy a dar una vuelta, no me apetece tumbarme en la cama.-

 

-¿A que viene eso?.- Bufó Jean enarcando una ceja.- Tch si te molesta algo dímelo.- Antes de que Marco pudiera contestar Jean volvió a hablar- ¿Sabes que? Mejor date una vuelta y déjame en paz. Y no, no quiero tú estúpido café.-

 

                              Dicho esto empezó a alejarse con rapidez mientras Marco se quedó viendo como iba, bajó la mirada y se dirigió a su sitio favorito de todo el recinto, la torre de vigilancia. Christa estaba indecisa, quería ir a consolar a Marco, pero temía que si la pillase ahí pensará que era una cotilla. Así que comenzó a dirigirse hacía las escaleras, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el pecoso estaba subiendo las escaleras con las dos tazas de café y entonces su mirada se encontró con la de la rubita.

 

-Oh Christa, no sabía que estuvieras aquí.-

 

-Yo-yo..lo siento.-

 

                              Hubo un silencio bastante incomodo mientas los dos iban sonrojándose lentamente; él se dio cuenta de que ella había escuchado toda su conversación con Jean o al menos parte de esta, y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Sin embargo Marco siendo como es le ofreció una de las tazas que llevaba con una de sus enormes sonrisas, esas que le caracterizaban tanto y una de las razones por las que a todos les gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

 

-¡Mira qué bien! Yo tengo dos cafés y contigo ya somos dos.- Exclamó el pecoso mientras se acercaba a ella.- Es una coincidencia que ambos estemos aquí...-Ella parpadeó perpleja ante tal respuesta, aun así cogió la taza y alzo su mirada para mirar al altísimo chico de cabellos azabache.

 

-Gracias Marco, pero yo de verás que no estaba espiándoos ni nada, yo-

 

-Tranquila Christa, se que no eres esa clase de personas.- dijo cortando la disculpa de la rubita.- A mi también me encanta este sitio y es normal que a veces te cruces con alguien. Siento si Jean dijo algunas palabras malsonantes, a veces no puede evitar ser un mal hablado. Y en realidad me alegra tener compañía.-

 

-Vaya...no lo sabía, quiero decir que a mi también me gusta estar aquí, se puede ver todo y pensar en las cosas que no podrías hacer cuando estas en la habitación.-

 

-Tienes razón, es un sitio genial para pensar.-

 

-Sí, a veces puedo pasarme aquí durante horas. Aprovecho sobretodo los momentos como ahora, cuando todos están descansando tras alguna prueba.-

 

-La de veces que habré tomado decisiones aquí.- dijo el pecoso sin pensar mucho en ello, cosa de la que se dio cuenta.- Em lo siento, se me escapó.-

 

-No te preocupes, yo también tendría que pensar tras una discusión así.-

 

-¿La discusión?.- Enarco una ceja como si no entendiera que diantres estaba hablando. Cuando finalmente comprendió a lo que refería se encogió de hombros- Vah no te preocupes, son cosas típicas de Jean, a la hora de cenar ya estará como siempre.-

 

-¿Cómo siempre? ¿Jean puede ser de otra manera?.- Nada más decir eso ella se tapó la boca, no era habitual decir algo así de desconsiderado sobre sus compañeros.- Lo siento quiero decir que.-

 

-¿Qué Jean no siempre esta gruñón y malhumorado?.- Continuó Marco con un tono divertido.- Se que a veces puede tener una personalidad difícil, pero en el fondo es una gran persona. Aunque no lo parezca le importan mucho las personas a las que quiere y las cuida muchísimo. - A medida que iba hablando una sonrisa iba dibujándose en su cara. Paró para dar un trago a su bebida.- Además yo siempre estaré con Jean, para los buenos momentos y para los no tan buenos.

                         

                                    Marco miró hacía el cielo, vislumbrando las últimas luces del cielo, vislumbrando las estrellas en el firmamento. Su rostro estaba lleno de serenidad y felicidad, Christa estaba fascinada por él, a pesar de que su amigo hubiera sido cruel con él se veía feliz. No dudaba en absoluto de su amistad. Realmente ambos compartían un vínculo muy profundo.

 

-Es increíble lo bien que os lleváis.-

 

-¿Eh? No exageres..-Dijo él mientras se rascaba la nuca sonrojado.- Y bueno, tú también tienes una buena amistad con Ymir. Sois prácticamente inseparables.

 

-Om em... sí.-

 

                                     Mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tomó un sorbo de café, esperando que así pareciera que el rubor de sus mejillas provenía del contraste del calor del café y el frío viento. "Amistad" era una palabra que no se acercaba ni de lejos a lo que sentía por Ymir. Christa no podía negar los sentimientos que tenía por la mujer de piel morena y adornada de pecas. En el fondo la amistad de Marco y Jean era similar a al suya con Ymir, tanto Jean como Ymir podían llegar a ser bordes con los demás, pero para contrarrestar eso estaban ella y Marco. Solo que cuando Christa estaba con ella, conseguía producir sentimientos en su interior que jamás había experimentado. Sin embargo era como intentar comer del fruto prohibido, albergar semejantes sentimientos por alguien del mismo sexo era algo que todos veían con malos ojos. Solo de pensar como se sentiría Ymir si la contase sus sentimientos...estaba segura de que la perdería para siempre. Aunque ella le dijera que tendrían que casarse o que sería su esposa ideal sabía que formaba parte del humor sarcástico y a veces negro de Ymir, a algunos les resultaba irritante pero Christa había pasado noches enteras intentando acallar sus carcajadas para no despertar a sus compañeras. Adoraba todo de ella, pero no tenía el valor suficiente ni la confianza en sí misma para decirla los sentimientos que ocultaba. Sin embargo su secreto deseaba salir de su pecho para compartir la alegría que sentía cuando Ymir la cuidaba, la abrazaba, la alzaba para que pudiera coger algo. Todos los pequeños gestos de gentileza que ella le brindaba cada día eran lo que más la enamoraba, puede que Ymir aparentase ser alguien borde, pero en el fondo era una buena persona.

 

-Oye Marco...¿tú que piensas de las relaciones?.-

 

-¿Las relaciones?.- preguntó el joven mientras apartaba su mirada del cielo.- Mmm pues creó que es lo más importante en la vida de una persona, quiero decir, es lo que nos llenan. Las amistades, la familia, los vínculos que formamos con una persona son casi indestructibles.-

 

-¿Y entre las personas del mismo sexo?.- Marco le miró sorprendido mientras tensaba los hombros.-Qui-quiero decir como las amistades.-

 

                              Dijo con rapidez y una risa nerviosa. Se golpeó mentalmente ¿En que estaba pensando? No podía ir hablando de relaciones homosexuales por ahí tan fácilmente. Aunque por suerte la aclaración ayudo a que él relajará sus anchos hombros y exhalará un suspiró, como si estuviera aliviado.

 

-Ah comprendo. Pues esas son las mejores, no sabes cuando pueden surgir o como, y mucho menos saber quien puede ser especial para ti.-

 

-¿Incluso si la gente ve mal que esas dos personas estén juntas por alguna diferencia?.-

 

-Sí. Las diferencias son lo que unen a una persona, eso demuestra que si esas personas soportan las diferencias de las otras serán amistades que jamás acabarán. Al fin y al cabo lo importante es lo que pase entre estas personas ¿no?.-

 

-Ya pero aún así...la gente puede llegar a ver mal eso.-

 

-¿Y?.-

 

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-

 

-Christa, cuando alguien te importa eso da igual. Hay que aprender a hacer caso omiso de lo que los demás digan, al final en la vida lo que importa es uno mismo.- Marco volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía el ya anochecido cielo, parecía que estuviera recordando algo.- Jean me dijo que lo importante en la vida es ser feliz. Que nosotros siempre nos preocupamos por nuestra imagen, lo que piensen sobre nuestra persona y lo que esperan que hagamos; pero eso ni por asomo nos hace felices. Aunque pueda llegar a ser rudo, se debe de ser sincero y debemos que mantener lo que realmente queremos. Así es como uno llega a ser feliz, siendo leal a uno mismo, olvidando las apariencias y haciendo lo que más quieres en este mundo.

 

-¿Realmente te dijo eso? -

 

-Sí.- Contestó con la sonrisa más grande del mundo.- Puede que Jean a veces sea un poco mal educado y su franqueza sea molesta, pero en realidad es la mejor persona que he conocido. Ha cambiado mucho mi visión de la vida y de como tienen que ser las cosas.-

 

-Tienes razón, ojala pudiera ser tan sincera como Jean.-

 

                          Comentó mientras se apoya sobre una de las vigas, cruzándose de brazos y suspirando. Las palabras de Marco, bueno Jean, eran ciertas. No debería de temer decirle la verdad a quien quiere. Pero era más fácil de decir que de hacer.

 

-¿Y eso? ¿Acaso hay algo que te guardes?.- Ante las preguntas del pecoso ella dirigió su mirada hacía otro lado, como si intentará alejarse de estas.- Lo siento, no quise ser un entrometido, es solo que siempre me has parecido alguien bastante sincera.-

 

                               El tono de Marco era triste y a la vez franco. Christa le miró, dándose cuenta de que él jamás juzgaría a nadie, en el fondo ambos se parecían muchísimo. Se preocupaban muchísimo por sus compañeros, siempre pensaban lo mejor de todos, ambos tenían una relación muy cercana con alguien bastante apático y borde. Sí, sin dudas Marco Bodt podría entenderla mejor de lo que muchos podrían hacerlo. Así que decidió reunir todo el valor que tenía y mientras agachaba la mirada a sus pies declaró con voz débil:

 

-Me gusta Ymir.- No hubo respuesta alguna, no obstante estaba segura de que si dirigía su mirada sus ojos castaños, los tendría abiertos como platos.- Pero se que es imposible, quiero decir que todos dicen que solo los enfermos desean tener como pareja a alguien de su mismo sexo, que los matrimonios están hechos para el hombre y la mujer.- Su voz se quebró mientras su vista se volvía borrosa por las lágrimas que caían silenciosamente de sus mejillas.- Aún así la quiero, y se que ella pensará que estoy en enferma, que le daré asco por verla así, se que esta mal.-

                             

                          Se detuvo cuando sintió unas cálidas manos posarse sobre sus hombros, ahí fue el momento en que alzo su mirada y vio como Marco se arrodillaba para estar a su misma altura. Los ojos marrones del pecoso eran cálidos y llenos de comprensión, su mano izquierda iba quitando gentilmente las lágrimas de sus mejillas mientras la otra frotaba su hombro a modo de consuelo. Su voz era suave y gentil, lleno de cariño:

 

-No hay nada malo en querer a una persona de la forma en la que tú quieres a Ymir- Los ojos de ella se abrieron en sorpresa, se esperaba el rechazo y el asco por parte de todos.- Y no estas enferma, a menos que estar enamorado se considere una enfermedad. Como ya dije antes, tienes que pensar en como ser feliz, y si quieres a Ymir no hay nada malo en ello. El amor es un regalo, algo con lo que somos bendecidos pocas veces en esta vida, y encontrarlo en un sitio tan cruel y sin esperanza como es el que vivimos es un milagro. Así que no pienses eso de ti ¿de acuerdo?.-

                                     

Christa no cabía en su asombro, ni de lejos se esperaba una respuesta así de sincera. Sabía por la mirada de Marco y por el tono de su voz que no era un juramento vacío, hablaba con el corazón. Ante tan bellas palabras no pudo evitar lanzarse a abrazar a Marco y comenzó a sollozar sobre su hombro. No eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino más bien de liberación, llevaba tanto tiempo guardándose todos sus pensamientos, sus sentimientos; y ahí estaba él, siendo más comprensivo que nunca. Realmente Marco era un santo, sus compañeros decían que era amable, pero a diferencia de ella y seguramente Jean nadie sabía hasta donde llegaba su bondad.

 

-No llores anda, estar enamorado puede traerte cosas buenas.- Dijo mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.- Lo que deberías hacer es secar tus lágrimas, sacar tu hermosa sonrisa y decirle a Ymir todo lo que sientes por ella.-

 

-Pero..-

 

-No hay nada que te detenga ¿no lo ves? Ella seguro que te quiere ¿Quién en su sano juicio no te quiere? Estoy seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti.-

 

-¿Lo mismo? Marco esto que yo siento es raro, no es algo que le pase a todo el mundo.-

 

-Lamento decirte que te equivocas.- Lentamente se separó para que pudiera mirarla directamente a los ojos.- Le pasa a todo el mundo, después de todo, da igual quien sea la persona, el sentimiento esta ahí. Puede expresarse de mil maneras diferentes, pero al final es lo mismo. El amor no entiende de sexos, simplemente ocurre, y no hay porque avergonzarse de querer a alguien-

 

-Marco yo..-

 

                                 Entonces ambos fueron interrumpidos por unos pasos, los cuales pertenecían a Ymir. Cuando ella vio la escena se quedó congela; Marco rodeando con los brazos la cintura de Christa, ella con restos de lágrimas y sus brazos pasando por encima de sus hombros, y para colmo él estaba de rodillas para estar a su altura, haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran separados por quince centímetros. El rostro de Ymir mostraba su descontento, pero en una fracción de segundo pareció controlar su reacción para sonreír con sorna.

 

-Vaya vaya, parece que interrumpido un momento intimo, pero lamento deciros que ya es hora de cenar. Así que será mejor que os mováis sino queréis que Shadis os castigue, parejita.-

 

                                  Enunció en tono de burla, pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de los celos. Anda que no había ocasiones en las que habría querido estar a solas en la torre con ella, ahora va y tiene que estar con Marco. El chico no le había caído mal, hasta ahora, desde ese mismo momento se la tendría jurada. Christa fue la primera en reaccionar, separándose de Marco para dirigirse a Ymir, pero esta ya estaba bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se giró para mirar al pecoso, él cual leyó la duda en esos ojos azules tan bonitos que ella tenía.

 

-Ve a por ella.-

 

                                      Fue lo único que le dijo mientras se volvía a poner en pie, ofreciéndola otra sonrisa de la que parecía la millonésima vez que le daba esa noche. Sin decir nada ella siguió a Ymir hacía el comedor. Lamentablemente Ymir no la dirigió la palabra en toda la noche, se pasaron la cena y la hora de la ducha sin decirse nada. Parecía que la morena había decidido ignorarla deliberadamente, en la cabeza de Christa no paraban de asaltarla las dudas. Pero las palabras de Marco no paraban de resonar en su cabeza " _si quieres a Ymir no hay nada malo en ello_ " " _Ella seguro que te quiere_ " y " _Ve a por ella_ ". Tenía que decírselo, después de la conversación que tuvo con Bodt no podía ocultarlo más, ella tenía que ser sincera con la persona que más le importaba.  
Así que al acabar su ducha decidió ponerse su ropa normal y andar por el campamento en busca de Ymir. Sabía que en ocasiones cuando pensaba que nadie la veía la morena se escapaba de los cuartos. Christa lo notó tras el primer mes de entrenamiento, " _seguramente se sentirá sola_ " era lo que pensaba, entonces una noche decidió seguirla y así comenzó su amistad. Al principio la acompañaba a sus escapadas, donde se sentaban en algún sitio con hierba para admirar el firmamento, no hablaban mucho, pero al cabo de un mes no paraban de conversar. Gradualmente sus escapas nocturnas se fueron disminuyendo; ya que se quedaban hablando en bajito en su habitación, además de que así no corrían el riesgo de ser pilladas por el entrenador otra vez. Por lo cual estaba segura de que ella no se habría ido de la habitación, si no había querido hablar con nadie durante la cena seguramente no quería unirse a alguna conversación que mantenían sus compañeras. Pasaba por los establos cuando escucho unos ruidos, entonces se asomo para ver si por suerte era Ymir, lamentablemente no tuvo suerte; ya que eran Jean y Marco los que estaban ahí.

 

-¿Eres tan tonto como para no enfadarte conmigo? Joder Marco eres demasiado amable.- Le regaño Jean mientras se pasaba la mano por su pelo.- Si hubiera sido tú habría dicho algo.-

 

-Ya te conozco, y se que no querías herirme, dejaste que tus palabras salieran como si nada. Pero tranquilo si tanto te molesta de ahora en adelante dejaré que tú limpies tu equipo.-Dijo medio bromeando el pecoso.

 

-¿EEEH?¡ ¿A que viene eso Marco?! Ya te dije que me pase y que lo sentía .-

 

                                       Marco estaba demasiado ocupado riéndose como para contestar a Jean, el cual tenía una cara en una mezcla de cachorrito abandonado y desconcierto. Una sonrisa se hizo presente en la cara de Christa, se alegraba de que los dos hubieran hecho las paces a su manera, así que decidió dejar de espiarles, después de todo solo buscaba a Ymir. No era plan cotillear su conversación dos veces en un mismo día. Entonces sucedió algo que hizo que Christa se quedará inmóvil, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Mientras Jean protestaba por la última contestación de Marco se acercó más a él, lo que hizo que Bodt agarrará a Kirschstein del cuello, empujándole a que estuviera más cerca y finalmente posando sus labios en los del otro con ternura. Mantuvieron el contacto visual unos instantes antes de cerrarlos y así dejar que su beso fuera más intenso.

                                        Ni de lejos Christa habría imaginado que ellos dos podrían estar besándose; es decir, siempre había bromas de que ambos eran como una pareja. Pero también decían eso de Connie y Sasha, o de Sasha y Mikasa, o de Mikasa y Eren, o Eren y Armin, o Armin y Annie, o de Annie y Berthold, o de Berthold y Reiner, o de Reiner y Christa, o de Christa y Ymir, o Franz y Hannah; bueno lo de esas dos últimas parejas no eran del todo erróneas. Entre que ella sentía algo por Ymir, y que Franz y Hanna se pasaban el día abrazándose y diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban... Pero bueno a lo que quería llegar es que era normal que se especulará sobre quien estaba con quien porque eran adolescentes. Sin embargo verlos a ellos dos abrazarse con fuerza por la cintura, respirando irregularmente mientras Marco dejaba que Jean le quitará el arnés, era algo que ni por asomo se le habría ocurrido. Ella nunca pensaría que ellos se daban es clase de caricias, pero sus creencias se deshicieron al igual que ambos se deshacían de sus arneses. 

  
                                         Jean soltó un quejido cuando Marco separó sus labios solo para poder deslizaros por el cuello de este, la delicadeza y el cuidado con el que se liberaba al rubio de sus ropas era increíble. Para disgusto de Christa, había visto por unos como eran los hombres con los que su madre trataba, la arrancaban la ropa y se arrojaban sobre ella sin pensárselo, pero esto era diferente. Incluso Kirschstein iba quitándole la camisa a Bodt con lentitud, como si quisiera atesorar el momento, apreciando el pecoso y bien formado cuerpo de Marco; para que mentirse, aunque Christa solo tuviera ojos para Ymir era imposible negar que Bodt era un chico muy apuesto. Sin despegar sus cuerpos, ambos chicos cayeron sobre un montón de paja, dejando a el de ojos castaños encima del de ojos ambarinos, por un instante se contemplaron el uno al otro, y al otro rieron al unísono. No se reían porque algo fuera gracioso, no, sus risas eran otra forma de expresar la dicha que sentían cuando estaban alejados de todos en su pequeño mundo, compartiendo sus sentimientos el uno por el otro mediante gestos.

 

                                        Entonces en la cabeza de Christa por fin encajaron las piezas; cuando le pregunto sobre las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, la tensión de los hombros de Marco no era ni por asomo por el desconcierto, sino porque pensaba que sabía algo sobre su relación con Jean. Ahora todo tenía sentido, la comprensión, la forma en la que la abrazaba; si el ángel pecoso había comprendido a la pequeña diosa era porque estaba en la misma situación. Para ella no había persona más buena en el mundo que Marco, era más santo que Reiner y Berthold, a pesar de que ellos también ayudaban a sus compañeros; sin embargo por amar a una persona de su mismo sexo no era un enfermo. La gente se equivocaba, Marco aunque se sintiera atraído por su mejor amigo, no era peor persona. Todos esos miedos que había tenido, todas esas estúpidas ideas que la gente les metían sobre lo que era correcto o no; al fin y al cabo estaban equivocados ¿Quién eres eran ellos para juzgarles?¿Acaso dos personas no podían ser felices solo porque a la sociedad no le parecía bien? ¿Cómo podían decir que estaba mal que se amaran, a pesar de ver como ambos jóvenes se reían de pura felicidad? No volvería a dudar sobre sus sentimientos. Si su amigo Marco podía hacerlo, ella también.

 

                                      Christa seguía pensando sin prestar mucha atención a la escena hasta que escuchó que las risas cesaron, y por un segundo temió que la hubieran pillado infraganti ¿Cómo narices iba a explicarse? “Hola busca a Ymir para decirle lo mucho que la amo, pero os vi besaros y me quede en shock mirándoos”. Oh sí, sin duda eso no la dejaría como una pervertida, para nada ¿¡Qué narices iba a hacer?! Por suerte no era lo que creía, habían dejado de reírse para poder proseguir con sus caricias. Se oía como Jean susurraba el nombre de Marco una y otra vez mientras deslizaba sus manos por su pecosa espalda, pero el dueño de esas pecas estaba demasiado ocupado recorriendo con sus labios por el pecho del otro y gradualmente bajando hasta la altura de su ombligo para volver a subir hasta su cuello. Al parecer él no podía aguantar más y empujó a Marco hasta que estuviera sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas del otro. Entonces llegó su turno para tener el cuerpo de Marco a su merced, lentamente sus labios iban hacía abajo, siguiendo el camino de sus pecas. Sus manos se pararon sobre sus pantalones, bajándolos un poco para exponer más piel. Comenzó a besar el bulto que se hacía notar en los pantalones del castaño, produciendo que su respiración fuera más rápida y sus músculos se tensaran. Los ojos de Marco estaban cerrados mientras enredaba sus manos en el ya alborotado pelo de Jean, sus ceño estaba fruncido como si estuviera concentrando en las sensaciones que le producía su pareja al besarle ahí, haciendo que un cosquilleo le subiera por la espalda. Pero no se quedaron ahí, Jean bajo la prenda de forma en la que ya se podía ver vello negro de Bodt, el cual se mordía el labio para evitar que le escaparan gemidos. 

  
                                      La pequeña espectadora estaba fascinada, nunca le había llamado la atención el sexo, para ella era la forma en la que su madre se ganaba el pan. Por lo cual estaba gratamente sorprendida al ver ese acto de amor, estaba expectante de ver sucedería. Era más curiosidad que nada, nunca había visto a dos hombres actuar de esta manera, pero no es que fuera desagradable. De hecho ella miro expectante como Jean finalmente se libraba de los pantalones de Marco, sus besos continuaron besando toda la piel que podía alcanzar con ansía para finalmente rodear con sus labios el erecto-

 

-¿Se puede saber qué estas mirando?-

 

                               Saltó una voz femenina susurrando, lo que hizo que Christa saltará asustada, pero por suerte era Ymir. En aquel momento se acordó de que ella había salido en su búsqueda para hablar y no para ver como dos chicos hacían cosas intimas. Ymir inspeccionó a la rubita, que tenía la mejillas ruborizadas ¿Qué era lo que estaba viendo con tanto interés y que la hacía tener la cara roja de la manera más adorable, resaltando sus preciosos ojos azules, esos que adoraba..? Vale la morena tuvo que hacerse una nota mental de dejar de pensar así. Estaba enfadada con Christa, la había pillado abrazada a Marco, un hombre, un ser humano con patas que no era ella, y sí, estaba muerta de celos. No le gustaba que otros tocarán a su diosa, y va y se la encuentra abrazada a Bodt, el chico por el cual casi toda la sección femenina del escuadrón suspiraba. No, no, no y no, tenía que estar enfadada con ella, por muy adorable que se viera.

 

-Y-ymir, te estaba buscando pero yo....creí...bueno será mejor que nos vayamos.-

 

-¿Eh?.- Fue la primera reacción de la castaña, enarco una ceja sin entender que demonios quería decir.- ¿Vienes a buscarme en el establo? No soy ni un caballo ni Jean para irme a un establo a descansar ¿entiendes...? .- Pero repentimanete paró cuando dirigió su mirada hacia el interior del establo.- Joder ¿Esta Jean haciéndole una mamada a Marco? la leche.- exclamó en voz baja la otra pecosa, asomándose para poder ver mejor la escena.

 

-Ymiiiiiir.- Protestó la rubia poniéndose aún más roja.- Vámonos, si nos pillan quedaremos como unas pervertidas.-

 

-Oh venga, si se esta poniendo interesante. Parece que Marco va a montar a Jean, la verdad es que no le pega ser el dominante, aunque después de todo es Jean cara caballo.-

 

                                En un intentó de evitar que tuvieran el momento más vergonzoso e incomodo de sus vidas Christa tiró de Ymir, arrastrándola. Si los dos las pillaban observándoles jamás no podrían dirigirles la mirada en su vida. El gesto le sorprendió bastante, pero la más alta se dejó llevar ¿Quedarse mirando el espectáculo o estar a solas con su diosa? Ambas eran tentadoras; sin embargo no podía decirle que no a ella, incluso si estaba enfada. " _Estúpida y sensual Christa_ ", pensó Ymir. Al final llegaron al prado donde solían sentarse para ver el cielo nocturno, se tumbaron sobre el suelo sin mirarse mucho.

 

-Siento haber sido brusca, es solo que no quería molestarlos...además no es de buena espiar a otros. Me siento fatal por haber hecho eso..- Confesó Christa con culpabilidad.

 

-No es lo que a mi me parecía, de hecho parecías muy entretenida viendo como se divertían esos dos.-

 

-¡No! Yo no quería, es solo que una vez que los vi ahí fui incapaz de moverme.-

 

-Hmm ya veo, tú dulce e inocente Bodt resulta ser uno de esos dementes que van por ahí acostándose con otros hombres.-

 

-¿De verás piensas eso?.- Por un momento se la quedó mirando. Si era así como ella pensaba entonces estaba perdida. No podría decirle jamás lo que sentía, se llevaría sus sentimientos a la tumba.

 

-¿Eso importa?.-

 

-¡Claro que importa!.- Respondió efusivamente Renz, mientras que la otra la miró bastante sorprendida y extrañada,- Qu-quiero decir que es muy cruel, él no es ningún demente por hacer eso...-

 

-¿Así que le defiendes?.- Ymir chasqueó la lengua bastante molesta.- Lo que vi hoy era verdad ¿no? ¡También te gusta Bodt! Otra chica más detrás de ese.-

 

-¡Ni me gusta ni le defiendo!.-

 

-¿Eh?.-

 

-Yo...entiendo a como se siente.- Tragó saliva antes de seguir, había llegado la hora de la verdad. No había tiempo para dudar, tenía que hacerlo ahora o sino no se atrevería. Las palabras de Marco le habían dado fuerza, sabía que lo correcto era decírselo. O eso era lo que ella se decía a sí misma.- Comprendo como se siente una persona cuando ama a alguien sin importar quien sea, o como sea o incluso de donde venga.- La morena no contestó, no se esperaba una respuesta así de su parte. Por lo cual ella continuó.- Veras Ymir, no hay nada malo en querer a alguien ¿verdad?.- A esto la otra solo asintió, temiendo que Christa hubiera descubierto sus sentimientos por ella ¿Había si tan obvia? ¿Se lo habría contado alguien?Si era así alguien iba a morir esa noche.- Pues bien, a mi me pasa lo mismo.-

 

-...¿Qué?.- Es todo lo que logró decir la pecosa, no conseguía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Debía ser un sueño. Solo ahí los deseos se volvían realidad, y era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. La chica que ella más quería en todo el mundo, la que hizo que ella cambiará ¿le estaba intentado decir que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos? Esta muy confusa.- ¿De que hablas?.-

 

-Pues de que yo también estoy enamorada de mi mejor amiga.- Al decir esto Christa la miró a los ojos, si se lo iba a decir sería mirándola, con valor.- Los sentimientos que albergan el uno por él otro , los que hay entre Jean y Marco, son los mismos que los míos. Ymir te quiero. Quiero que no riamos juntas de lo estúpidamente felices que somos, quiero poder sentirme libre de abrazarte sabiendo que ese gesto es mucho más para mi, quiero que por un momento sienta que solo estamos nosotras dos. Y no me importa si piensas que estoy loca por ello, aunque puede que tal vez por ti si lo este...-

 

                                         El silencio reino entre ellas, cada una tenía su mirada clavada en la de la otra, no podían moverse, ni siquiera querían atreverse a respirar. Por unos segundos Christa pensó que sus peores pesadillas se habían confirmado, pero por fin sería libre y podría dejar de sentirse mal por ocultarle algo tan importante. Se liberaría de la carga que era mirar a la persona que más le importaba y no poder decirles lo mucho que significaba para ella. Ahora le quedaba el rechazó, pero seria lo mejor, no quería que estuvieran juntas solo porque a Ymir le diera pena o algo así. Resignada a su derrota suspiró y desvió su mirada, pero unas manos agarraron su barbilla para que no se moviera, y antes de que pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos. Durante unos segundos ninguna de las dos hizo nada, hasta que Ymir la soltó y se separó.

 

-No soy tan buena con las palabras, y no puedo decir las cosas como tú haces ¿Pero has entendido el mensaje, no?.-

 

                                      Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía los hombros rodeados por su diosa, no tardo en corresponder a su abrazo. Se abrazaron silenciosamente, en ese momento no había nada más que decir, se querían y eso era todo lo que importaba ¿no? La rubita se hizo una nota mental de que tendría que agradecerle a su amigo darle el valor para declararse. Abrumada por la felicidad que sentía Christa abrió la boca para hacer una nueva declaración:

-Ymir, no iré a la policía militar.-

 

-¿¡Qué?!.-

 

-Pues eso, quiero ir donde tu vayas. Que nos mantengamos juntas.-

 

-No sabes lo que estas diciendo Christa, ya sabes que yo tengo otros planes.-

 

-No me importa, eres la persona más importante en mi vida.-

 

-Christa...- Sus palabras la abrumaban, pero sabía que ella era tan solo una adolescente con su primer amor. Si ella descubría su verdadera edad se escandalizaría. No dejaría que eso ocurriese.- Yo quiero ir a la legión de reconocimiento.- Eso dejó a la pequeña bastante sorprendida, de los reclutas que conocía solo Eren tenía claro que iría a la legión. Pero era verdad que la morena no paraba de pensar en todos los errores que había cometido en su pasado, debía de pagar por el daño que hizo. Además estaba segura que fuera de los muros ella estaría a salvo, en cambio la otra...- No podría protegerte ¿comprendes?.-

 

-....Entonces yo me protegeré. Nos protegeré a las dos.- Prometió mientras tomaba sus manos para poder entrelazar sus dedos.- Sea lo que sea, se que si nos tenemos la una a la otra podremos hacerlo.-

 

                               Por unos segundos Ymir se quedó mirando esos ojos del color del cielo en un día soleado, no había rastro alguno de la duda o de promesas vacías, estaba hablando con el corazón. Quería creer las palabras de aquella que poseía su corazón, pero ya sabía de sobra que el mundo no era así. La vida era una mala perra que te arrancaba lo que más querías y tenías que luchar para mantener las cosas que apreciabas. Aunque no quería discutir con ella, por esa noche dejaría que las palabras de Christa fueran ciertas; sin embargo se las ingeniaría para que al final del entrenamiento ella estuviera en la policía militar. No es que le cayeran precisamente bien, pero estaba en el interior, lo más alejado de los titanes. Era lo mejor para ella, incluso si significaba que estarían separadas, pero es lo que tiene amar a alguien, no te importa el dolor si eso puede hacer que esa persona pueda vivir una buena vida. Desde esa noche hasta la de la graduación atesoraría cada momento que pasase con ella, la abrazaría y la robaría todos los besos que pudiera; sabiendo que algún día se despediría de ella. Pero no estaría triste, por muy frío que pueda ser un crepúsculo sigue siendo hermoso, ella era su sol y una vez que se fuera, dando paso a la fría noche; en su corazón sugerían viéndose los rayos de felicidad que le daba y le daría.  
Ymir le dio un suave apretón a Christa, mirando desde arriba; ya que esta estaba de pie frente a ella mientras ella seguía sentada, por primera vez tenía que alzar la vida para mirar el rostro de ese hermoso sol que se había presentado inesperadamente en su vida.

 

-¿Siempre tienes que llevar la última palabra, no?.- Tiró de ella para que volviera a caer en sus brazos.- Esa es mi Christa.- a la que siempre amaré pensó mientras volvía a besarla otra vez en los labios. Esta vez ella le respondió presionando sus labios sobre los suyos, era tan inexperta e inocente, se notaba por la forma en la que le temblaban las manos que estaba nerviosa. Esto solo produció una cálida sensación en el pecho de Ymir, era tan adorable.- Abre tú boca.-

                              Ordenó Ymir, lo que pillo desprevenida a la otra aunque no tardó mucho en obedecer. Así su beso se volvió mucho más intenso que el anterior, la morena parecía tener más experiencia o por lo menos que se había hecho a la idea de como besaría a la rubia.   
Fue entonces cuando el sonido de uno pasos hizo que se separaran, estos pasos seguían hacía ellas, hasta que un fuerte olor a cecina inundó la escena. Resultó que la dueña de esos pasos era Sasha Braus, la cual estaba babeando mientras admirada un trozo de cecina, que por lo menos pesaría un kilo, como si fuera lo más hermoso en el mundo.

 

-¿¡Sasha?!- Exclamaron las dos al unísono, lo que hizo que la cazadora levantará la vista aliviada también de que no fuera otra persona, como el entrenador por ejemplo.

 

-Oh chicas ¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? ¿Interrumpo algo?.-

 

-Contestaré a esa pregunta cuando tú nos digas de donde has sacado eso.- Alegó Ymir señalando lo que llevaba. Puede que ahora ella y Christa estuvieran juntas, pero no iba a ir por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo, por el momento sería su secreto. Así que uso el milenario arte que usaban los seres humanos en situaciones así: cambiar de tema.- Apuesto que si Shadis te pilla robando de la despensa, _otra vez_ , te quitará la cena durante toda una semana.-

 

-¡N-no! Por favor no le digas nada ¡te lo suplico!.-

 

                                     Lloriqueo Braus mientras se arrodillaba frente a Ymir, aferrando la cecina robada como si fuera su bebe. La pecosa había aprendido como manipular a Sasha, lo cual le era muy útil como en este momento. No pudo reprimir una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que la tenía suplicando. Pero entonces Christa, siendo como es, se metió en la conversación.

 

-¡Ymir no seas cruel con la pobre chica!.-

 

-¡ESO ES YMIR! ¡SOLO SOY UNA CHICA EN EDAD DE CRECIMIENTO! ¡NECESITO COMER COMO MÍNIMO OCHO VECES AL DÍA! OS DARÉ CEZINA PERO POR FAVOR POR FAVOR NO LE DIGAÍS NADA A NADIE- Añadió en un llanto la otra.

 

-¡No gritéis las dos! ¿Quieres que nos pillen? Mira aquí nadie a visto nada ¿De acuerdo?.-

 

                          Y así se solucionó el problema, las tres se fueron a la cama. Sasha abrazando/ mordiendo su cecina y Christa durmiendo en el regazo de Ymir. Las tres jamás habían dormido tan bien en toda su vida. A la mañana siguiente se dirigieron al comedor para desayunar, donde como de costumbre se encontraban con todos. La pequeña rubia buscó a Marco con la mirada, el cual estaba sentado al lado de Jean. Sorprendentemente parecía que Kirschstein estaba de mucho mejor humor que ayer, bueno sorprendentemente si no sabias lo que había ocurrido en los establos, aún así Christa se sentó delante de ellos.

 

-¡Buenos días Marco!¡Buenas Jean!- Saludó mientras sonreía con un aura angelical.

 

-¡Christa! Que alegría verte, buenos días a ti también.- Dijo sonriendo el otro ángel del escuadrón.

 

-¿Cómo podéis estar de tan buen humor?.- Protestó Jean mientras bebía leche, aunque no era que se quejase, ya era costumbre quejarse por cualquier cosa.- Parece que estéis compitiendo a ver quien tiene la mejor sonrisa.-

 

-En todo caso esta claro que va a ganar mi Christa~.- Y así Ymir hizo su aparición, dejando su bandeja sobre la mesa.- ¿Cómo si quiera puedes plantearte la pregunta?.-

 

-No te creas, aquí mi amigo es el rey sonrisas. Literalmente no hace otra cosa.-

 

-Y hablando de hacer cosas ¿Que has estado haciendo para tener paja en el pelo?.- Comentó Ymir como el que no quiere la cosa. Extrajo un poco de la paja de su pelo para reafirmar su pregunta, mientras sonreía de lado con maldad.- Parece que te has echado una cabezadita en los establos ¿o tendría que decir un revolcón? ¿eh?.-

 

                         Al instante Marco se atraganto con la leche y comenzó a toser violentamente, mientras Jean se encargaba de darle palmadas en la espalda. Las mejillas de ambos jóvenes estaban tan rojas que Sasha se preguntaba si eran sus mejillas o tomates.

 

-¡Ymir! No digas tonterías. Recuerda que ayer tocaba limpiar los establos, así que es normal que aún le queden restos.-

 

                           Y así la pequeña Christa salvó el día. Los dos miraron a la diosa con agradecimiento, mientras esta cogía de la mano a Ymir y tiraba de ella para que se sentará. Al pecoso no se le escapo como Ymir le devolvía el apretón y miró a Christa, buscando que ella confirmará sus sospechas. La más bajita asintió la cabeza, produciendo que el más alto de la mesa sonriera al unisono con la rubia, estaba feliz al ver que hizo caso de todo lo que le dijo.

-¿Y esas sonrisas? Parecen que estén enamorados o algo..- Saltó el rubio oscuro, lo que hizo que el pelinegro se riera.

 

-¿Y quién te dice que no lo estemos?.- contestó el pecoso mirándole directamente a los ojos, para que pillará la indirecta.

 

-M-menudas tonterías dices.-

 

                                              Musitó él mientras giraba su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo. Sí, tal vez era una tontería, pero eran esas pequeñas tonterías las que hacían que la vida de vida fuera mejor. En un mundo sangriento, cruel, duro e injusto como en el que a estos jóvenes les había tocado vivir; los momentos como esos era lo que mantenía una sonrisa en sus caras. No sabía que podría depararles el futuro, pero por ahora intentarían mantener aquellas relaciones que les hacían poder soportar el día a día. Ya tendrían tiempo para preocuparse, pero por ahora se dejarían de llevar por la momentánea felicidad que podían dar actos como el de desayunar con las manos entrelazadas con la persona a la que más amas.

 

 

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> Aquí mi primer Yumikuri, aunque con Jeanmarco de fondo. Lo he hecho porque el OTP de SheenaRogers es el Yumikuri y el mio es el Jeanmarco, así que he decidido juntar ambas parejas. Me gustan muchísimo estos shipeos, porque como veis veo cosas en común entre ellos.
> 
> Pero originalmente esto esta basado en mi rol de twitter de SnK, donde mi amiga Marina es Christa, Ymir es Sheena y yo soy Marco. Claro que hay algunas variantes, pero básicamente sucedió que Marco y Christa se volvieron muy amigos y está le contaba a sus sentimientos hacía Ymir. Mi Marco las apoyaba a que lo intentaran, aunque la gente no lo viera con buenos ojos y bueno ahora están juntas xD Como he dicho hay diferencias, por ejemplo a no hay jeanmarco porque lo tratamos como bromance, pero repito, me inspirado así que no es 100% el rol.
> 
> La canción que me ha inspirado es Frozen Twilight de God is an astronaut, un grupo que solo hace instrumental y viene genial para escribir.
> 
> También he querido tratar el tema de la homosexualidad. Como veis estudio historia y me fascina mucho el tema de la homosexualidad y la sexualidad, si lo piensas en la edad antigua la gente veía normal el amor entre personas del mismo sexo; sin embargo se comenzó a cambiar de mentalidad y a verse como algo atroz. Pero la homosexualidad no desapareció, simplemente era algo oculto y de hecho creó que las personas que se sentían atraídos por otros de su mismo sexo debieron de pasarlo muy mal. Así que en este fic he querido plasmar un poco esa idea.
> 
> Y bueno como veréis soy primeriza en lo que respecta al lemon, pero me esforzaré y tal vez escriba algún fic con lemon entero para mejorar.
> 
> En fin, espero que os haya gustado, que os hayáis reído y emocionado. Si es así podéis dejar un review o tal vez comentarme que aspectos son mejorables.
> 
> Saludos HeartWithFire


End file.
